Strength of Love
by loxodontack
Summary: Sequel to 'Weakness In Me'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strength of Love  
Disclaimer:Don't own them, never did. Just admire from afar, hoping to bring them closer.  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom:Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Sequel to:Weakness In Me

Andy was amazed, two weeks into their blossoming relationship, Miranda had invited her to the townhouse for dinner. They had been having a leisurely Sunday afternoon in Miranda's bed when the girls were with their father. Andy had been holding Miranda in her arms, enjoying a comfortable silence when out of nowhere Miranda asked if she would join them for dinner during the week. Andy had taken a moment to collect herself and then assured Miranda she would be delighted to join them, Miranda only had to tell her when. Miranda had turned and kissed her before mentioning Tuesday would be a good day. Andy hadn't been sure how quickly Miranda would want to take the relationship beyond the two of them.

They had spent some time talking about it. Miranda had said she had mentioned to the girls that she was becoming friends with Andy, now that Andy was leaving _Runway_. Miranda said they had been surprised, because Miranda had never become friends with an assistant before. Cassidy had apparently recovered fastest and nodded her head and decided to go to her room. Caroline had followed, looking back over her shoulder at Miranda. Miranda joked that maybe she had expected Miranda to change into someone else the minute they turned their backs, too much TV.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miranda felt insatiable. Every time she saw Andrea she wanted to make love to her and be loved in return. It was like a whole new part of her had woken up and she was revelling in it. Andrea had joined them all for the second time for dinner after work. Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy had been just about to sit down at the table when she had walked in. Miranda's breath had caught and her heart started racing, it seemed like an eternity since they had seen each other, not just 48 hours. They had even spoken at least ten times, and sent each other texts and e-mails hourly. Sometimes Miranda felt as if she was acting like a teenager, but had decided that as she had never actually felt like this as a teenager she would revel in it. Of course the fact that she seemed to have no choice was beside the point.

Throughout dinner, when the girls weren't looking, Andrea had given her smoldering looks. Then in the last ten minutes Miranda had felt Andrea run her foot up and down her leg. It was becoming unbearable, the foot was inching higher and higher every time. She had been thinking about her all day and this attention so close to where she wanted it was beginning to drive her to distraction. She had lost track of the conversation, something she never did, twice. She coughed slightly and excused herself from the table. It was getting to the point where there seemed to be two Miranda's.

There was the Miranda that had always existed. She still got up every morning, ensured the girls went to school, and managed _Runway_ with cool precision, dealt with the incompetence's of others while trying to produce the best fashion magazine in the world. Miranda still spent evenings going through the Book, making corrections, leaving post-it's everywhere, working long hours. This Miranda still ensured she kept to the timetable agreed with her daughters and was who she had always been. This Miranda was as cool, controlled and reserved as ever.

Then there was this other Miranda, this new Miranda. The new Miranda had started emerging when Andrea began leaving her a flower and a note every day. This Miranda occasionally smiled when she was alone or alone with Andrea. This Miranda was a swirling mass of emotions. She actually looked forward to spending a couple of hours away from _Runway_ enjoying Andrea's company. The new Miranda looked forward to human contact, be it a brief holding of hands, a tender kiss, a comfortable hug or snuggling after making love. She craved Andrea's touch, like none before. She actually relinquished control sometimes to Andrea and reveled in the feeling. Not only that but this Miranda was excitable, wanton.

Miranda eased herself away for the table and headed to the kitchen. She made her way over to the fridge. She thought a cold drink of water would help her compose herself. She was beginning to overheat. She could feel moisture pool between her legs. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge she felt someone come up behind her and place their hands on her hips. It could be no-one else and she attempted to turn around to embrace Andrea. Andrea prevented her from turning by tightening her grip and leaning against her. Miranda ended up leaning into the open fridge with Andrea at her back.

'You've been thinking about me, haven't you?' Andrea whispered in her ear. Miranda could do nothing but nod her head in agreement. When she turned her head around Andrea kissed her soundly on the mouth. Andrea was an incredible kisser, Miranda could feel it through her whole body. The taste of Andrea's mouth was more exquisite than anything she had experienced before. Her pulse started racing.

'You've been thinking about me touching you' Miranda wasn't sure if this was a question but nodded her head anyway. Desire had taken over and she didn't want to say anything that could stop what was happening.

'I've been thinking about you Miranda' the way Andrea said her name made it sound so very sexy. She felt Andrea move her hands around her front and start trailing her fingers over her stomach.

'I've been thinking about how soft your skin is' Miranda felt every move of Andreas fingers through her blouse. She felt Andrea pull her blouse from her skirt and move her hands under the fabric.

'It's so soft Mirrraaanda, I love feeling your skin' was breathed into her ear. Andrea had started placing gentle kisses along the back of her neck. Miranda leaned her head forward to make it easier for Andrea. When she opened her eyes she could see Andrea's arm where it disappeared under her blouse. This combined with the sensation on her stomach made her breathing catch.

'I love trailing my hands over your body, there's no where I can't touch, is there?' With that Andrea widened the movement of her hand. She covered the entire expanse of skin available under the blouse, all except the area covered by Miranda's bra. Miranda was on fire, every nerve was alive. Andrea's hands were trailing up either side of her body. 'Is there?' was whispered into her ear, before a swipe of a tongue just against the side of her ear.

Miranda whimpered 'No' which was as much as she was capable of. She made a move to turn around but was stopped and held in place. Andrea had her pressed against the fridge. The difference between the heat at her back and trailing over her body and the cool air from the fridge was amazing.

'I've been thinking about how you look when you want me to touch you. Just as you looked when I walked in to the house tonight. All bright eyed and flushed.' As this was happening Andrea's hands moved up to her bra and opened it. With her bra opened to the sides Andrea held both her breasts in her hands. Andrea started moving her hips and set up a motion that rubbed against Miranda. Miranda jutted her chest forward trying to getting more pressure on her breasts. Andrea started squeezing them.

'You look very beautiful today Miranda' Andrea had moved to her nipples and was pinching them with just the right amount of pressure to make Miranda whimper. Miranda was amazed at the control Andrea exacted over her body. The now constant motion and attention to her nipples were creating so much wetness between her legs she was sure she must have saturated her panties. Her own hips had started moving in tandem with Andrea's and moved between Andrea and the hardness of the fridge. She was panting and finding it increasingly difficult to breath.

'You are so amazingly sexy, your ability to make my knees weak with just a look' Andrea kept one hand on her breasts and trailed the other down over her stomach. This time she didn't stop there and kept going lower. 'Your ability to make me instantly wet with just one arch of your eyebrow and that knowing look in your eyes' Miranda arched into her hand as it traveled past her hips to the top of her legs. She whimpered as Andrea placed a little extra pressure at the place between her legs. Miranda was aware of nothing beyond herself and Andrea. Andrea had created a world for them where Miranda was free to feel.

'The noises you make when I am touching you or you are touching me' Andrea continued to whisper into her ear, and the heat of her breath was driving her crazy. Andrea then trailed kisses across her neck from side to side. Andrea's hands moved down her legs over her skirt and stopped when it reached the hem. Andrea let her fingers linger here, teasing Miranda with light touches over her knees. With one hand on her breast, another on her legs, hot lips trailing over her neck and cool air hitting her body in front Miranda was becoming increasingly aroused from the intense sensations. When she had come into the kitchen earlier she had thought to cool down enough to make it through the evening until they had time alone. This was one of the most erotic experiences she had ever had. It seemed to go on for an eternity and yet not long enough.

'You want this don't you?' Andrea asked as she trailed her hand up the inside of Miranda's leg. All Miranda could do was nod her head and whimper. 'You want me to run my hand up your legs and touch you.' Again all Miranda could do was nod. Andrea trailed her hand up the inside of her legs and Miranda parted them to give her greater access.

'Oh Miranda, you know how much I love these stockings. They are so sexy, so hot' Miranda moaned as Andrea teased the flesh above her stockings and below her panties. Andrea trailed intricate patterns closer and closer to where Miranda needed her. Miranda arched towards the fingers trailing over her skin. Wanting, needing pressure there. She was moaning and panting constantly now. She felt as if her legs were going to give out. Andrea must have sensed something as she moved one of her legs between Miranda's. This had two effects. It widened Miranda's stance exposing her more to Andrea's touch and also gave her more support. It amazed her how Andrea could still anticipate her needs, even these.

'You want me to rub you just here' Andrea said as she rubbed Miranda through her panties. Miranda nodded her head vigorously to make sure Andrea knew. Miranda tried to rub herself against Andrea's hand rocking back and forward. Andrea allowed it for a couple of minutes that felt like hours, and then moved her hand. This time Miranda's whimper was even louder. This was too much, yet not enough. Her panties were no longer holding her wetness and she could feel it on the top of her legs. She was sure Andrea's hand must be soaked too.

'You want to be pressed against this fridge and for me to show you what I've been thinking about, don't you?' Andrea whispered in her ear as she licked a trail down her throat. Andrea then started to place gentle bites across her neck. Miranda's arousal shot through the roof. Her knees gave way and she was caught by Andrea. Miranda was sure that without the cool air of the fridge she would have spontaneously combusted at this stage.

'I'm going to fuck you Miranda, right here against the fridge' Miranda whole body bucked at that. She could feel Andrea tracing the edge of her panties, up and down, back and forth. Then Andrea's fingers were inside her panties. Gliding against her. Rubbing over her, touching exactly where she wanted to be touched.

'Please........... More...........Harder' was all she could breath out. This is what she so desperately needed now. A more direct forceful contact would bring her to a desperately needed orgasm. Miranda could feel Andrea circle her entrance and then gently enter her. One finger was enough to ease the ache slightly but not release her. She rocked desperately against the finger, climbing higher and higher.

'You look so amazing like this Miranda, so open, so beautiful' Miranda moaned and gasped, rocking constantly. Miranda was so aroused she would do anything Andrea asked to orgasm.

'I love you Miranda' Andrea murmured as she added another finger inside Miranda. Miranda felt amazing but needed more. Higher and higher she climbed. Every sense was heightened. She could see Andreas hand under her blouse. The taste of Andrea in her mouth from their earlier kiss. She could smell her own arousal mixed with the scent that identified Andrea and no-one else. She could hear her own panting and Andrea's heavy breathing in her ear. She could also hear every word Andrea spoke, just for her, weaving a magical spell around them.

'Glorious! ..... Yes Miranda ..... Feel that ..... That's me loving you' Andrea added another finger. Miranda could feel her everywhere. She was pinching a nipple, pressed up against her back and trailing kisses over her neck, with the occasional gentle bite. She was also doing amazing things between her legs. Andrea was moving in and out. Touching her at just the right angle to hit that special spot that drove Miranda beyond herself. Miranda could also still feel the difference in temperature, the heat from Andrea and the cold from the fridge. She was nearly there, so close to the edge she could feel it.

'Yes Miranda ..... Nearly there ..... I love you ..... Only you ..... Forever' with that Miranda could feel Andrea add another finger. She felt so full, so complete. The pressure building inside was more than she could contain. When Andrea pinched her nipple, bit her neck and placed her thumb at her rear entrance Miranda fell over the edge into one of the most exquisite orgasms she ever had. Her legs gave way completely. Her whole body was suffused with pleasure. Andrea drew it out for long moments and Miranda gave herself over to her completely. Knowing Andrea would not let her fall and would hold her safely.

Miranda spent long moments reveling in the intense feelings of her orgasm and being held tenderly by Andrea. When she returned to herself she found she was sitting on a counter with Andrea between her legs holding her close. She had no idea how she got there but she noticed her blouse was now sitting properly.

'I love you so much Miranda, you are wonderful' Andrea whispered before gently kissing her lips. Miranda fell into the kiss that was as soothing as it was exciting. She only then remembered leaving the girls at the dinner table. As ever Andrea seemed to be able to read her mind and said 'They went upstairs to watch the latest movie, and then they'll go to sleep. Miranda relaxed into Andrea again.

'How about an early night then?' Miranda asked nipping at Andrea's bottom lip. She noticed a shudder go through Andrea's body and knew she was ready. Andrea looked deeply into her eyes, promising everything, and nodded. With that they made there way upstairs. Andrea silently passed through the hall to Miranda's room while Miranda checked in on the girls, making sure they were settled for the night. Miranda hadn't mentioned to the girls that Andrea sometimes stayed over. They never came to her room which was at the other side of the house. Andrea left before Miranda woke the girls for school, which suited as Andrea usually had to go home to shower and change before going to work. She supposed the girls just assumed she was working on the Book every evening still, which was why she retired to her rooms. Tonight though Miranda had plans for Andrea and didn't want to be disturbed or distracted by anything, the Book could wait for the morning.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Strength of Love  
Disclaimer:Don't own them, never did. Just admire from afar, hoping to bring them closer.  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom:Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Chapter 2:

Andy loved her new job. She found she didn't mind getting up in the morning to go to work. She never felt the need to chant 'I love my job, I love my job, I love my job' because she smiled when she thought about it. She was now two months in the post and had a number of her articles published. She felt as if she was getting somewhere, makingprogress. She was delighted when her first article hit the press and had called Miranda immediately. Miranda had congratulated her and invited her over for a meal in her house to celebrate. Andy had no idea how she explained when Andy was still there the next day but decided that it was best if Miranda explained these things to the girls.

They were always friendly to her, probably because she was nice to them before she became 'friends' with their mother. She really enjoyed the meals all four had together but she was very aware of the boundaries between them. She hoped that over time and as her relationship with Miranda developed she would become more involved in the girls lives, assuming that was something Miranda wanted. Miranda was extremely protective of the girls and was wary after the failure of her previous relationships. As with all things Andy was willing to wait until the time was right or it developed naturally. As they say things worth having are with waiting for.

Andy had also told her parents about her article, not her relationship, and they had cheered and whooped. She had even received e-mails from family, friends and others she didn't even know congratulating her. Typical of her mother she had contacted everyone she had ever met and told them. Doug, Lilly and Nigel had been thrilled and had invited her out for drinks. She found it very difficult not being able to tell Doug and Lilly that she had a girlfriend, never mind the fact it was Miranda. However she knew that they were not ready to make it public and as much as she liked Lily and Doug they both had difficulty keeping secrets. Oh they would try but Doug would just have to tell his latest boyfriend and Lily would name drop at her next exhibition. They just couldn't help themselves. She had told them she was a lesbian and they had been very supportive and had tried to set her up immediately. She told them she wasn't interested in meeting anyone at the moment, she didn't feel ready. They looked suspicious but said nothing and just went along with it.

She also told her brother, John, she had a self revelation and that she was a lesbian. He had turned to her, given her a hug and said 'Duh! I could have told you that'. Andrea had been speechless. She couldn't have asked for a better reaction. His reaction had bolstered her confidence to the point where she told him she was in love with Miranda and they had started a relationship. She trusted John completely and knew he would keep any secret she had. At this her brother had laughed uproariously and proceeded to predict that 'Mom and Dad are going to flip_'._ He was probably right. They were great parents and would have no problem when she told them she was a lesbian. They would flip though when she told them about Miranda. They had nothing good to say about her and were delighted when she left _Runway_.

She couldn't believe how well her relationship was going with Miranda. They managed to spend two evenings a week and every second Sunday together, when the girls were with their father. Their time together was amazing. Miranda was very passionate. Andy took great pleasure in making love to her endlessly. She was amazed at how thoroughly ravished she felt after Miranda loved her. It was like this intense heat between them constantly. What was really amazing to Andy was the tenderness and love that was always present. She trusted Miranda completely and knew that Miranda trusted her. Of course they both had insecurities to overcome but had done so by talking, persistence and trying to understand each other.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miranda was having a really bad day at work. No-one seemed to be able to get even the simplest thing right. Andrea had been the only one ever to be able to carry out the role of her assistant perfectly. Now Miranda was destined to have to endure others who were never going to compare. Andrea had done her best with training in Jodie and the new one, but they weren't half as good combined as Andrea had been alone. Miranda could admit to herself that she occasionally had a panicked moment when she realised Andrea wasn't around. She understood that with the change in their relationship it was good that Andrea no longer worked for her, but dammit she missed her.

She missed looking up and seeing her sit at her desk. She missed having her company in the car as they travelled to her numerous meetings. It had suffused her with a calm to know Andrea had been there and anticipating her requirements. She supposed it would take time to become used to being so raw. This relationship had exposed her to a world of emotion she had previously avoided with great success. Now Miranda felt, she felt so much and this left her feeling exposed. This was the cause of the moments of panic and anxiety she experienced. When these moments didn't just pass she rang Andrea, as instructed shortly after Andrea had finished working in _Runway_.

The first time she had a panic attack over the thought of Andrea leaving her she had allowed every wall she had ever developed go up full force. She had been ghastly to Jodie, making her cry. She sacked two incompetent fools from printing. She insulted three fashion designers who in all honesty weren't that bad and showed promise. Then she sent Nigel off with his tail between his legs when he showed her his latest photo spread. All this because Andrea had been out getting a fashion shoot organised and wasn't there when Miranda looked up from her computer. She saw this gap as a sign of things to come and panicked. Yes panicked. Miranda was amazed at all the emotions Andrea seemed to have released in her. The good feelings were amazing and had her floating in the clouds while the bad one's brought her to her knees. She wouldn't change any of it for the universe. Waking up in Andrea's arms was the most amazing feeling, she cherished every moment.

When Andrea had returned Miranda could feel herself calm slightly. Andrea, after quickly checking in with Jodie, walked into Miranda's office and updated her on the shoot. Miranda, needless to say, was abrupt and cutting to Andrea and for the rest of the day everyone walked on eggshells around her. That suited perfectly as she was not in the mood for anyone. Three more people lost their jobs that afternoon and a whole shoot of models were left crying. Imbeciles.

That evening Andrea had been due to have dinner with the girls and Miranda and had come over despite Miranda's tirade, much to Miranda's relief. Not that anyone would have been able to tell from her demeanour. She had been harsh with the girls who looked shocked at her mood, probably because it had improved greatly over the time Andrea had woo'd her. After dinner Andrea had seen the girls up to their room and followed Miranda to the sitting room. Andrea had confronted her and had taken none of her evasiveness. Andrea had stood up to her until she had what was wrong. When Miranda had told her Andrea had kissed her passionately, taking her breath away.

Andrea had then moved them over her to the couch. Andrea had kissed her way over Miranda's face and throat, while straddling her hips. Miranda had lost all sense of where she was and had fallen under the spell Andrea had weaved. Andrea had opened her blouse and her bra, Miranda had taken to wearing front opening bras, and exposed her nipples. Andrea had then nipped and nibbled her left nipple until Miranda whimpered. Andrea had then moved over to her right one pinching the left that had been chilled by the air. She had lavished attention on Miranda's other nipple allowing her free hand to roam all over Miranda's body, finding all her sensitive spots. Miranda had been lost in the sensation.

Miranda had started moving beneath Andrea trying to get pressure, any pressure on the ache building between her legs. Andrea had not been kind and had teased and tormented her nipples and torso until Miranda had been panting and pleading. Miranda had been amazed she could be so aroused after such a terrible day but Andrea had been doing amazing things to her body. Pleading had become nothing new when they were together like this. Andrea loved her and cherished her to the point Miranda felt no weakness or embarrassment asking, and if necessary pleading, for what she needed. This was a facet that she had taken full advantage of, pleading with Andrea to fuck her. Finally Andrea had moved from her place straddling Miranda and moved over her.

Pinching both of Miranda's nipples Andrea kissed her until Miranda had thought she would pass out from a lack of oxygen. Andrea had eventually returned to licking and nipping her neck and had swirled her tongue in her ear. This always had an immediate reaction in Miranda and she had cum gasping Andrea's name. Andrea had then made it very clear she was not finished with Miranda and kissed her senseless. Miranda was too limp to protest and knew she wouldn't anyway. She had thought how she must look, splayed sitting on the couch her blouse open and falling at her sides, bra open, breasts exposed and nipples hard and begging for attention. Her face must be flushed with arousal and a look of unadulterated lust in her eyes. She wouldn't recognise herself and yet this is what Andrea had done to her.

Andrea had proceeded to tease her body again moving gradually lower over her body. Paying close attention to her nipples, she had built her arousal so that it was almost at the previous level. Miranda had found herself arching her back and pressing herself into Andrea. Andrea had made it to the floor and pushed Miranda's skirt up, all the while trailing kisses up her legs. The sensation of the kisses on her legs and the hands on her nipples had been driving Miranda wild. She had whimpered, panted and asked for more, over and over again. As Andrea had made her way to the juncture between her legs Andrea had placed Miranda's hands over her own breasts and encouraged her to pinch and flick them. Miranda had started to and Andrea returned her full attention to between her legs. Miranda had not gotten used to the vision Andrea made between her legs. Andrea always had a look of pure hunger and lust, this time had been no different.

Andrea had trailed her hands up Miranda's legs and when she reached the top of one stocking she had rolled it down her leg trailing kisses in its wake. Andrea had found that sensitive spot behind Miranda's knees and paid particular attention to it. Andrea had then repeated the process on her other leg. At this stage Miranda had been soaked and sure Andrea could feel the heat blasting from between her legs. However, if Andrea had she had given no indication. Andrea had continued at her own pace adjusting every time Miranda had tried to move her closer to the point in Miranda that was begging for attention. Miranda had tried to close her legs to ease the ache but Andrea had decisively parted them and left Miranda exposed and aching.

Miranda had been delighted when Andrea had swiped her tongue across her panties. They had been so wet she had felt like they weren't there. Andrea had licked and sucked her through her panties. Miranda was slightly embarrassed when Andrea trailed her panties down her legs stopping at her ankles. Andrea had moved under her legs and Miranda felt the panties tighten at her ankles, at this her arousal had jumped through the roof. The slight restriction felt naughty and that thought had sent a flood of sensation through her, and a flood to between her legs. She was dripping. Andrea had spent time looking at Miranda between her legs, occasionally looking up into her eyes. Miranda had felt exposed and more turned on than ever before.

Andrea had then leaned in to swipe her tongue through Miranda, all the while looking her in the eyes. Miranda increased her vigour on her nipples and was constantly moving. Andrea had returned her look to between Miranda's legs and explored her with her eyes and fingers. Then her fingers and tongue were moving over Miranda all the while Andrea was looking deeply into Miranda's eyes. Miranda had felt so exposed, so turned on and loved that it was all she could do to hang on until Andrea concentrated solely on where she needed her. Andrea had then closed in on her and sucked, licked and nipped driving Miranda mad. When Andrea introduced her fingers and placed two at her entrance she had nearly cum. Only Andreas 'Not yet' had stopped her and she had tried to gain some control over her trembling, sweating, gasping body. Andrea had entered slowly at an agonising pace, increasing Miranda's need without sending her over the edge.

In and out, more and more is how Andrea had moved her hand, drawing Miranda higher and higher. When she was nearly there Andrea had looked up directly into her eyes and said 'I will never leave you'. With that Andrea had lowered her face looking into her eyes and sucked her clit. She had then bent her fingers hitting her at just the right angle and sent her over the edge. Miranda had lost all semblance of reality and floated in pure pleasure. Miranda had come back to reality with Andrea holding her and looking at her with such love and adoration she believed in them. She believed they would be together forever.

Of course, as with all things Miranda, she chuckled to herself, it had not been that easy. They had talked and she had made passionate love to Andrea that night. She had agreed that instead of barking at everyone and firing them on the spot, in future she would ring Andrea when she felt that panic or anxiety rising and taking over. She had kept her promise and rang Andrea when it happened. She didn't always tell Andrea why she rang but Andrea always seemed to know and say the right thing. It helped that she continued to receive notes, flowers and gifts from Andrea regularly. Miranda was sure her staff did not know how lucky they were. Her daughters did though as they understood that Andrea made her happy and fortunately they enjoyed spending time with Andrea as well. She had told them that she and Andrea were best friends and that is why they all spent time together. She thought they might still be too young to understand their relationship so decided to delay that conversation.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Strength of Love  
Disclaimer:Don't own them, never did. Just admire from afar, hoping to bring them closer.  
Rating: M  
Fandom:Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Chapter 3:

'I think mom wants to be your girlfriend' Cassidy whispered to her conspiratorially. Andy thought she was going to fall into the lions pit when the meaning registered.

'What makes you say that? Andy asked as calmly as possible. She thought she did very well considering this was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon. Miranda had asked her to join them on a trip to the zoo. They had discussed introducing Andy into the girls life gradually to let them feel comfortable around her before they told them of their relationship. Miranda obviously hadn't anticipated this.

'She looks at you all mushy and stuff. My friends mom looks at her boyfriend like that. You can't be mom's boyfriend, cause you're a girl. But you can be her girlfriend.' Cassidy explains with the utmost seriousness. Andy is trying desperately not to overreact and to just take it in stride. She knew Miranda had yet to have the girlfriend/boyfriend conversation with them. So she didn't know what 'girlfriend' meant to Cassidy. Andy looked around for Miranda and Caroline and saw them looking over the map of the zoo, too far away for Miranda to help. She turned her attention back to Cassidy.

'Cassidy I'm already your mom's friend.' She said, hoping to thread carefully.

'No Andy' Cassidy rolls her eyes and says like she's talking to the stupidest person in the world. These Priestly women, you just gotta love them. 'Not her friend, her girlfriend. Like dating and stuff. Like our dad and his fiancé.' at this Cassidy made a yuck face when mentioning her fathers fiancé.

'Oh' Andy says, trying frantically to think of what to say next. 'How would you feel if your mom and I did become girlfriends?' She figured she might as well find out how the girls would react.

'It would be sooo cool! That way you'd be around more and mom would be happy all the time.' Cassidy says her eyes lighting up. That was much better than a yuck face, Andy thought to herself. 'You could do things together and Caro and me could go with you. That would be so cool. Then Stacy would have to stop bragging because she was the only one whose mom had a girlfriend.' This was going well beyond what Andy was prepared for. Not only were Miranda and Andy now girlfriends, everyone knew about it too. She had to slow it down before they were married. She really needed to talk to Miranda.

'I'll think about it' was all Andy could think to say to Cassidy. Cassidy's face fell so she followed up with 'but I'll tell you and Caroline first if we be become girlfriends'. Cassidy seemed to accept this and ran over to Miranda and Caroline to help decide which exhibit they would go to next.

Later that day, sitting in the den relaxing, Andy informed Miranda of the conversation she had with Cassidy. First Miranda froze and then started to laugh. A look of surprise passed over her face when she realised she was laughing but that was soon replaced. Andy finds Miranda's laugh infectious and joins in. Soon enough she looks up and Miranda has tears running down her face. Andy's heart swells with love for her. It is amazing to see her so happy and carefree, she vows to try and have it happen more often. It was something she noticed over the last few months, Miranda seemed to smile more often. She even seemed to become more tactile with Andy. Andy hoped this development would travel into her relationship with her daughters.

Andy had noticed over the time she spent with the Priestly women, that while you could never doubt Miranda's love for her daughters she was not very expressive or tactile with them. She noticed that they in turn kept a respectful distance and seemed to accept this as the norm. Andy had a very different expectation and was usually a very tactile person. It was true that even she respected the distance Miranda kept physically from the world initially. However over time she enjoyed the time they snuggled on the couch or the time they spent wrapped in each others arms after making love.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Strength of Love  
Disclaimer:Don't own them, never did. Just admire from afar, hoping to bring them closer.  
Rating: M  
Fandom:Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Chapter 4:

Miranda was really surprised that Cassidy had approached Andrea so directly. She was also surprised that the concept of two women having a relationship wasn't new to her girls. When had they grown up so much? It seemed to her that every time she turned around they had grown up without her realising it. She was delighted that their relationship with Andy was starting out well. Andrea had explained to her that she had gotten to know the girls quite well over the months, while delivering _The Book_. She assured herself that it was not a reflection on her parenting skills that Cassidy had approached Andrea about their relationship and neither of her daughters even acknowledged their friendship to her.

At that moment her latest Emily came in to inform her that Irv had called a Editors meeting for that afternoon. She had decided that she would never refer to her assistants as Andrea as no-one would ever compare. The Editors meeting that afternoon was to discuss the impact of the current recession on their respective magazines and to emphasise the necessity to monitor all budgets as income was not anticipated to remain at current levels. This was not going to be good. This meant that Irv now had yet another excuse to over analyse everything she did. It was amazing, regardless how well everything seemed to be going in her personal life, Miranda was still surrounded by incompetent fools in work. She had to fire three people that afternoon because of their incompetence. Really why was it so difficult to have a successful run through. She had given them nearly four hours to prepare.

As a result, Miranda had to work late that evening and didn't make it home to have dinner with Andrea and the girls as planned. She rang Andrea as soon as she realised what was going to happen. It was still early in their relationship and Miranda was very disappointed that she wouldn't be there. But she was terrified about Andrea's reaction. In all her other relationships the other person tried to make her feel guilty about prioritising work. From her perspective it was not a matter of work being the more important, but she was responsible for the success of the magazine and therefore all the employees. That responsibility was not something she took lightly as a result sometimes it was necessary to place it before her own wants and needs. Miranda couldn't believe it when Andrea said she understood and would have dinner with the girls and then head home. Miranda's was astounded that not only did Andrea understand but she was going to have dinner with her girls and then ended the phone call with 'I love you'. After the phone call Miranda allowed herself a moment to bask in the warmth and feeling of love she was experiencing. She then set her face and demeanor and returned to the art department. Heads were going to roll for delaying her.

That night when Miranda got home the girls were in bed asleep. After she had reviewed the Book she rang Andrea. She picked up the phone on the first ring which made Miranda smile. They spoke for a couple of hours and then said their goodnights. Miranda did not go directly to sleep she spent some time thinking about their relationship. Thinking about where it was going and how they were going to get there. At least she knew now that her daughters were not going to have a problem with the relationship.

The following Sunday Andrea joined Miranda and the girls at the townhouse. Miranda had been looking forward to it all week and met Andrea at the door when she arrived at 11am. She wrapped her in a huge hug and kissed her soundly. They had decided to stay in and watch movies for the afternoon. The girls were upstairs playing their latest video game and weren't expected to show their faces until lunch. So Miranda decided to bring Andrea into the lounge and they sat on the couch. Andrea moved in close to her and her heart rate sped up, as it always did. She was still amazed by the power of emotion Andrea created in her. They spent time cuddling, catching up on their week and kissing. It was bliss.

At about 12.30 they headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch. They worked in tandem as if they had been doing it forever. Miranda caught Andrea looking at her and the look in her eyes made Miranda wish they were on their own in the house. However the sound of a herd of elephants reminded her that they were not alone and in fact she was fortunate to have the three people she loved most with her for the day. Cassidy and Caroline barged into the kitchen saying they were starving.

They sat at the table, but oddly they sat beside each other instead of either side of Miranda. This warranted a raised eyebrow from Miranda but they smiled back at her with their faux innocent faces firmly in place. Miranda shrugged her shoulders and sat in one of the two remaining place settings, beside Andrea. As ever the girls led the conversation during lunch. They asked loads of questions of Miranda and Andrea regarding their plans for the next week, helpfully pointing out where they were both free and would be able to meet each other. Miranda was now well and truly amused. It appeared her girls were going to play matchmaker.

Miranda glanced over at Andrea and noticed she was biting the inside of her cheeks and the glint in her eyes made it very clear she was doing her best not to laugh out loud. This made Miranda want to laugh all the more and to prevent that happening she rapidly collected their empty plates and started placing them in the dishwasher.

'We'll just leave you two here together. We'll get the movies set up' was the ever so subtle departure of her daughters.

'I think they are trying to set up something Miranda' was then whispered into her ear, which turned her knees to jelly.

'I do believe they are. Do you mind?' Miranda wondered how Andrea saw them informing others about their relationship.

'Not at all, it might even help if they think they brought us together. Less explaining.' Andrea seemed calm and comfortable with the developments. With that they kissed and smiled at each other before joining the girls in front of the TV. They settled on the couch with popcorn and drinks. They made sure to keep a respectable distance from each other and the girls sat on bean bags in front of the couch. After the first movie the girls got tired of being on the floor and joined Miranda and Andrea on the couch. They sat either side of Andrea and when a scary part of the movie came up they curled into her. At this Miranda felt a clench in her chest. She knew she never initiated physical contact with her daughters past the very occasional pat on the head and kiss goodnight, but seeing them curl into Andrea so familiarly made her wonder about herself.

It was only in her relationship with Andrea that she had ever been comfortable hugging and cuddling. It had never been a facet of her previous relationships. Even as a child there was never any physical affection. It wasn't even something any of her husbands were interested in. Now looking at the other three curled up together she had a sense she was missing out on something. Just then she raised her eyes to Andreas and saw pure love and devotion looking back at her which spread warmth right through her. She sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now that Andy and Miranda were in a relationship Andy was determined to make it last. She knew Miranda was constantly waiting for the bottom to fall out of her world. Every so often when Andy held her after making love Andy would tell her how much she loved her. Andy would kiss her and look deep into Miranda's eyes and Miranda would say things like 'I'm yours for as long as you'll have me' with a look of vulnerability she would deny or cover up if she realised it was so obvious to Andy.

Andy realised that it would take time for Miranda to completely believe in them. Until then she would tell her and show her every day how much she meant to her. Sometimes it was a small gesture like a text or e-mail with a cute verse or simply an 'I love you'. Other times she would send over a scalding cup of coffee after they had spoken, particularly if Miranda had sounded stressed. Andy still sent flowers and made sure that every Tuesday and Friday when Miranda turned up in her office there was a red rose with a love note on her desk.

She had noticed that Miranda was becoming more comfortable with all aspects of their relationship and the latest developent with the girls couldn't have come at a better time. It was hilarious, the way they would make sure Miranda and Andy sat beside each other, every time they were all together. Miranda and Andy had decided that they would hold hands last Sunday to see how the girls responded. It was adorable. Initially they didn't notice but after a while Caroline looked over at them and her eyes widened. Caroline quickly turned her head, if she hadn't she would have seen the shoulders of Miranda and Andy shaking helplessly.

Caroline nudged Cassidy, so subtly that Cassidy jumped up about 5 feet in the air in surprise. Caroline then nodded her head back at Miranda and Andy indicating their hands. Cassidy looked around so quickly Andy thought she'd be lucky not to have whiplash. After that Andy was delighted to be able to hold Mirandas hands when they were all in the house.

Miranda,

It is not being in love that makes me complete,

It is being in love with you that makes me complete.

Yours forever,

A.

Andy enjoyed sending Miranda love e-mails during the day. She would take a minute to sit back and imagine the smile that would fleetingly pass Miranda's face before she put on her Miranda Priestly face. Andy hung up the phone after another failed attempt to get some quotes for her latest story. She was beginning to think no-one out there would to talk to her. Suddenly she darted up out of her seat and rushed out the door. If no-one was going to talk to her over the phone, then she would go down to the school and use her charm offensive.

Andy was exhausted that evening when she crawled into bed. It had been a very successful day and she had managed to get quotes from teachers, parents and students about the state of the educational system and the impact of funding cuts in public schools. She had been investigating this piece for weeks and had finally submitted her piece to the editor. She had told Andy to expect it to be returned to her with changes the following day and they would run it in Sundays edition.

Miranda was delighted to hear she had a successful day when they were having their nightly check in. Finishing every day talking to Miranda really did complete her. She loved being able to make her laugh at some of the antics she had heard about during the day.

The next morning Andy was woken up with a loud knock on the door and the phone ringing. She picked up the phone on her way to the door. As soon as she opened the door she was blinded by flashes and deafened by the questions being shouted at her. Andy blinked and retreated back into her apartment. Her heart thudding in her chest.

Unconsciously she answered the phone and was surprised to hear Miranda's voice.

'Who have you told? We've been plagued all night with paparazzi asking about the nature of our relationship. They`ve found out. That's All.'

And with that Andy was standing alone in her apartment listening to a dial tone with pounding on her door. It was like she had woken up in the twilight zone. When she had gone to bed last night all was peaceful in her world. Her latest article was going to be printed on Sunday, she was getting on very well with Miranda's daughters and the last voice she had heard last night, like every other night, was Miranda's.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Strength of Love  
Disclaimer:Don't own them, never did. Just admire from afar, hoping to bring them closer.  
Rating: M  
Fandom:Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Sequel to:Weakness in Me

Chapter 5:

Andy couldn't believe it, what had gone so terribly wrong? What had happened? How did everyone find out. She jumped in the air as the phone in her hand started ringing.

'Is it true, are you involved with that ... that woman?' _Ok deep breaths_.

'Hi mom, yes it's true. Yes, I am involved with Miranda. We are in love.'

'How could you? After everything she put you through? Why haven't you told us about this? Why do we have to find out over our breakfast?'

'Mom, really ... I can't talk to you about this right now. I need to find out what happened. I'm sorry though, that this is the way you found out. I love Miranda with every beat of my heart and we are going to spend forever together.'

'But... but...'

'Mom! I said Miranda and I will be together forever, so we'll have lots of time to talk about it all. Right now though I have to find out why I have paparazzi on my doorstep. I love you and dad, bye'. And with that Andy hung up the phone. The call from her mom had given her time to clarify her thoughts and now she was focused. Someone had leaked this to the press and she was going to find out who.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Laurie, we will not be commenting on this until I am ready, I am paying you sufficiently to manage this. I do not expect to be disturbed by this again this morning. That's all.'

Miranda looked over at her daughters sitting on the end of the stairs. They had been there since she started pacing an hour ago.

'Mom, they are saying you and Andy are girlfriends?' Miranda heard the question in Cassidy's voice. Taking a deep breath Miranda walked over and sat beside them on the stairs.

'Well you know that Andrea and I became friends?' twin nods greeted her. 'Well ... we have begun to realise we feel more for each other than just friends.'

'So are you lesbians together then?' Miranda was delighted she was already sitting down.

'Yes, Caroline, we are in love with each other. We wanted to make sure before we told you both.'

'I knew it!' Cassidy looked delighted with herself. This was definitely not the response she had been bracing herself for. 'Now we'll have two mommies, cool! Will Andy move in now?'

'Em ...' for once Miranda was speechless. 'Em ... are you both really ok with this?' She looked directly into their eyes.

It seemed to be Caroline's turn, 'Sure, you're happier with Andy than we can ever remember seeing you. You even come home more. It's cool, lesbians are so it!' Miranda felt like she was in another dimension.

Obviously seeing something on her face Cassidy jumped in, 'We love you mom, and we want you to be happy. Plus Andy knows really cool people.'

Miranda almost felt like crying, how had she been so lucky? Her daughters loved her and she had Andrea in her life. She took the girls into her arms and gave them a hug. After the initial tension of surprise, they melted into her sides and hugged her back.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy showered and dressed in five minutes before opening her front door again and heading out. She braced herself against the mass of bodies that were shouting at her asking her a birage of questions. She put her shoulders back, head high and walked through them as if they weren't there.

When she got to the road she hailed down a cab and jumped in. It was only after stating where she wanted to go that she let herself take a deep breath.

'They looked hungry today. What were they after?'

Andy wasn't going to be roped into conversation, she knew better. 'I'm sure I don't know, they must have the wrong person. You know how they are.' Andy saw a look of disappointment cross over the drivers face before he returned his attention to the road. _Ok, so what do I know?_ Andy went through everything and everyone trying to determine how they found out.

She paid her fare and jumped out of the cab. Clearing security she headed directly to her desk. It didn't take long for clarity to present itself.

'Such a shame everyone found out about your dirty little secret.' Andy looked across at her colleague Justine. She didn't know her very well. 'You really shouldn't just leave your e-mails open, anyone could walk by and read them.'

'Oh my god, you ... you ... you read my e-mails?' Andy couldn't believe that was even possible she was always so careful. Then she remembered have a flash of inspiration and running out yesterday.

'I don't know what you're talking about, I was speaking hypothetically. After all this is the news room, we are all in the business of exposing the truth. Wouldn't you say?' Justine looked across at her with a smug look on her face. It was all Andy could do not to walk over and slap it off.

'You read my e-mails and sold the information to those _vultures_! What type of reporting is that?' Andy had started approaching her with her hands clenched at her sides and thunder in her eyes. 'I wanted to work here because it was reputable, not some sensationalist rag. Yet here you are no better than those idiots pounding down my door this morning looking for a juicy quote.' At this stage Andy was standing directly in front of Justine and was making her take little steps back. Suddenly Andy realised Justine was flush against the wall. 'You make me sick' Andy spat at her.

Andy heard movement from those around her and realised someone new had walked in. 'Andy' it was her boss. 'Can I speak with you in my office please?' Andy was finding that it was taking all her energy not to slap Justine so was slow to respond. 'Now Andy!'

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miranda dropped her girls off to school on her way to _Runway_, promising they would all have dinner together tonight. As Miranda sat back into her seat she remembered her call to Andrea earlier that morning. She had reacted out of panic, her nerves were raw having spent hours avoiding the phone and the door. She supposed she should be used to paparazzi by now, but suspected she would never get used to her privacy being invaded.

At that stage she also had realised her daughters heard what they were saying and was worried about how they would react. However, if she was being honest with herself she realised she was so short with Andrea because she wasn't there with her. When they had heard the first knock at the door she had hoped, with everything she was, that it was Andrea at the door. To realise it wasn't, and exactly who it was, was almost more than she could bear. The disappointment was overwhelming. She knew she was the reason they were moving so slowly, but that didn't help her be more rational about Andrea not living with them.

She exited from the car acting as if nothing at all was out of place. She soared through the Venue of vultures awaiting her as if they did not exist to her. Of course she was highly aware of them and was not amused with some of the questions they asked. When she exited the elevator she started listing her demands to her latest second assistant. She had always found the best way to settle the office into an operational work place was to behave as if nothing was out of order. Others appeared to take her lead and returned to their jobs.

With that show out of the way she went into her office, sat behind her desk and pretended to be engrossed in a recent report. However her thoughts were swirling and she wondered about Andrea. After half an hour Miranda realised she was not going to get anything productive done. She stood, walked out of her office and directed Roy to take her to the only place she wanted to be, it just so happened she needed to be there too.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy turned on her heel and followed Michele into her office. She reminded herself she needed to remain calm and took deep even breaths.

'Do you want to explain to me just what I walked in on?' Michele as direct as ever met her eyes demanding an explanation.

'You probably know that the news of my relationship with Miranda Priestly is vulture fodder today.' She got a quick nod from Michele, but no other reaction. 'Well it seems Justine read my e-mails yesterday and saw some I sent to Miranda. She sold the story to _them_, and I had only realised shortly before you walked in.'

'I see. So did you at least get a chance to slap her?' Andy's head shot around to look Michele in the eyes. All she saw there was amusement.

'No, I decided I wouldn't stoop to her level.'

'Well good for you. You might want to take the rest of the day off and work from home. You'll be useless around here and a distraction to everyone else. If you wouldn't mind sending Justine in, on your way out?'

Just then the office door flew open and Miranda walked in. 'Michele' Miranda acknowledged with a nod of her head, eyes going directly to Andy.

'Miranda' Michele responded, had Andy been paying any attention she would have seen the smirk on her face. 'Andy was going to work from home today and was just on her way out.'

Andy was so relieved to see Miranda and was comforted by the look in Miranda's eyes. She hadn't known what to expect after their brief call earlier. Then it dawned on her that it was all her fault that their relationship was now public knowledge. She felt her knees weaken and slid into a seat in front of Michele's desk.

'I'll be back in ten minutes.' Michele informed them on her way out of the door. She met Andy's eyes and smiled reassuringly.

Andy immediately returned her attention to Miranda. 'It was all my fault. Justine read my e-mails yesterday and sold the story. I mustn't have logged off before I left. I'm so very, very sorry Miranda.'

Andy held her breath, waiting for Miranda to respond. 'I see' was the only response for a long time. Miranda walked over to the window and looked out. Andy couldn't stand the distance and walked over to stand beside her. After a few minutes Miranda asked 'What do you want to do? Do you want to confirm, ignore or deny?'

Andy hadn't expected this. She wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't this. Because she had no idea what Miranda was thinking she thought honest was the best way forward 'I want to shout from the rooftops that you are mine and everyone else can go to hell.'

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miranda had spent the time in her office and on the journey over thinking. The fact her daughters knew and were comfortable with their relationship was the most important aspect for her. She decided she really didn't care who else knew of their relationship. Of course there would be issues that had to be managed, not least Irv. However she would, as always, be able to manage them.

She was nervous however about Andrea's response. She was only beginning to have real faith in Andrea's love for her, she wasn't sure how she would react if Andrea wanted to deny them now. She had never had anything like this before and believed she would feel crushed if Andrea wanted to deny them. She knew they had agreed to wait but still it was out now and she wanted people to know Andrea had chosen her, no one else.

'I want to shout from the rooftops that you are mine and everyone else can go to hell.' Miranda closed her eyes briefly in relief and wonder, then turned to Andrea. She was looking at her as if waiting for a reaction, some response to her earlier confession perhaps.

'I feel the same way. I talked to the girls and they want you to move in with us.' With this she smiled gently which seemed to relax Andrea. 'As for _Justine_ ... we'll crush her.' At this Andrea burst out laughing.

'I love you so much Miranda.' Andrea moved in to hug her and Miranda realised this really was where she needed to be, wrapped in Andrea's arms. She gathered her strength wrapped in this love and prepared herself for the world. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. They jointly turned around and walked to the door. They turned to each other just before the door. Andrea leaned in and kissed her. It bolstered her resolve and with that they turned hand in hand and walked out into the world.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy was snuggeled up on the couch with Miranda one side and Cassidy the other. Caroline was curled into Miranda's other side. They had ordered pizza and had watched a movie of Caroline's choice. It had been perfect after the day they had. When Andy and Miranda had walked out of Michele's office everyone had turned to look at them.

They had walked over to Michele where Andy told her she was going to take her suggestion and work from home for the rest of the day. Miranda had also taken the day to work from home. Having set themselves up in Miranda's study they spent the afternoon working until it was time to pick the girls up from school. Cassidy and Caroline were surprised but delighted to see them in the car.

After the movie the girls went up to do their homework, Miranda looked over the book and Andy completed her latest assignment.

'Night Andy, night mom' Caroline called to them as they tucked the girls into bed.

'Night baby' Miranda called over to her.

'Andy are you going to move in now?' was call from Cassidy's room.

'We don't know yet, but how would you feel about it?'

'It would be so cool' came from Cassidy and Caroline called her agreement from her room.

Andy and Miranda went back downstairs and curled up on the couch.

'Would you move in with us Andrea? I know the girls are in favour of it and I would love to spend every night sleeping beside you and every morning waking up with you. It would complete sharing my life with you.' Andy was speechless, Miranda had never been so vocal with her about her feelings.

'Are you sure, only yesterday we were talking about taking it slowly, gradually merging our lives. Tonight you're asking me to move in. I need you to be sure Miranda. Are you ready to have everyone know about us and for me to move in all in the same week?'

'I have never been more sure of anything in my life Andrea. I know I've been holding us back. But today sitting on the stairs talking to my babies I realised that I was scared. It has always been about how the girls were going to react, how everyone at Elias Clarke would react, what people were going to say. But as soon as Cass and Carol said they loved me and want me to be happy, I realised I was stopping myself from being truly happy and I was holding you back. I don't want to do that anymore.' Miranda seemed to have run out of things to say and Andy felt overwhelmed.

Suddenly tears were running down her cheeks and she curled tighter into Miranda. Miranda had stiffened when she saw Andys tears but relaxed as soon as Andy moved closer.

'Of course I will move in with you Miranda. You complete me and this will make us a family. I love you with every fibre of my being.' Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Miranda felt a surge of happiness run through her whole body when Andrea agreed to move in. She was amazed that in one day her whole world fell into place. Lying there curled up with Andrea on the couch she gave into the heat that ran through her veins.

Later lying in bed, Miranda remembered where this all began and laughed to herself. She had thought her feelings for Andrea and the affect her eyes had were a weakness. Miranda now knew, more surely than she had ever known anything before, that the strength of their love would prevail and would carry them forward. It provided her with a strength she never had before. She loved and was loved in return.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
